Roscoe and Desoto
Canine Enforcers Roscoe and DeSoto are two Doberman dogs belonging to the loan shark, Sykes. They usually appear has his partners during the villains tournaments. They first appear as secondary antagonists in the Disney animated film Oliver and Company. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Roscoe and Desoto help their boss intimidate the crime boss, Carface. However, Sykes is killed in a car accident engineered by Carface. Swearing revenge, the two dogs hunt down their enemy. Carface takes refuge with Cat R. Waul. Though Waul sends his Cat Gang against the Dobermans, Roscoe and Desoto make short work of the felines. Waul, however, does not hesitate to fatally shoot both Roscoe and Desoto in quick succession. Disney Villains War Running a Foe Down Sykes has Roscoe and Desoto pursue a client of his, Edgar, when the butler tries to skip town. The two dogs nearly catch up to Edgar, one of them actually biting Edgar's trousers clean off. Though Edgar escapes, he ends up killing himself in a fatal motorcycle crash. Death and Transformation When Sykes later tries to rob David Xanatos, his Dobermans are right by his side. Unfortunately for Sykes, Xanatos is ready for the attack and summons his fairy friend, Puck, to help him. The fairy electrocutes Roscoe before he can even attack. When Desoto leaps at the fairy, Puck simply turns him into a kitten. Disney Villains War Reboot Roscoe and Desoto are called by Sykes to deal with the runaway butler Edgar. While the dogs tear up Edgar's rear end, the butler manages to escape from their grip, only to smash clean through a windmill's wall, killing him. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Animal Villans Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Deceased Characters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Bill Sykes's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:The Yosemite Sam Haters in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Marc Alfos Category:Disney Villains in Villains War